etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Deliver perpetual ice
Can someone take some clear ice from the Underground Lake to the Vessel Town? Requirements *Discover the Underground Lake Quest Guide To begin the quest, go to the Dancing Peacock and accept the quest from Kirtada. : "That request is from a vessel. It says it wants the champion of the alliance with the Vessels to fetch something. It specifically requests ice that can be found in the Underground Lake. Could you take on this duty? Oh, you'll need this. It's a leather bag designed to keep ice frozen for six hours. Perhaps if you are successful with this request, it will improve Tharsis' standing in the eyes of the Vessels. Try not to make too many mistakes where they are concerned, guild name Guild." At this point, you will be given the Insulated Pack, which will keep your ice preserved for up to six hours rather than melting immediately once you leave the Sacred Mountains. If you want more information, you can talk to the Heavily bandaged explorer at the Dancing Peacock. : "I guess you accepted that request. I was looking for ice in the Underground Lake, northeast in the Mountains. That perpetual shard is probably what the Vessel is looking for. Go to their village and give it directly to him." For further information, you can take the trip to Vessel Town in the Misty Ravine to talk to the Vessel who made the request. : Having accepted a request to deliver the ice, you make Vessel Town your first stop. One Vessel comes out to greet you with a surprised look. "You actually came. One strip of paper has so much weight there...? That bar is no ordinary place. I want you to go to the Underground lake and bring me back some ice. My mother, unfortunately, has a fever. I must cool her down as soon as I can... We have no ice here. It would be very helpful if you could get some and bring it directly to me. A lot is riding on this request." The Vessel bows his head to you respectfully. He then withdraws to the village to care for his mother. You, for your part, set out on the request. Head to the Underground Lake. The ice that you need can be found in B2, in the bottom row, center square. You have to check the wall of ice there. Once you get the ice, head to the Vessel Town in the Misty Ravine again. It is best that you unlock the shortcut in the bottom-right corner of A1 to shorten your trip out of the Underground Lake, rather than trek the long way round. : You arrive with the ice at the town where the client lives. Recognizing you, the male Vessel emerges and rushes toward you. "You have returned! The ice... did you get it?" You answer the Vessel's worried look by handing him the Insulated Pack. "This is... ice! From the Underground Lake! Amazing... it has barely melted. This should quell my mother's fever. Thank you, everyone. I have sent the reward to a fellow of mine. You can pick it up at the bar." After showing his appreciation, the Vessel bows his head politely and leaves with the Insulated Pack. The request is now complete! You can go to the bar to collect your reward whenever you are ready. Now you are free to head back to the Dancing Peacock. Rewards *'Item:' Ice Hammer - Enables Ice effects through forging. *'Exp:' 3700 per member Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests